


Delicious You

by Lenayiwanshui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenayiwanshui/pseuds/Lenayiwanshui
Summary: “ Nothing tastes more delicious than you ”AU设定，详情请见正文是che che一辆ooc预警(锅都是我的)
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 4





	Delicious You

暖黄的阳光余尾，从淡白布纱窗帘的缝隙钻了个空子，轻柔唤醒在床上，原本侧身熟睡的人。然而困意却没有褪去，他窸窣的翻了个身，缩进同躺在他身侧人的怀中，躲避阳光。

睡眠正沉的佐藤景瑚，下巴被凑过来的毛绒绒粉色发丝蹭的痒痒，意识也一点点醒过来，眯起眼睛看向柜子上的时钟，已经指向了9时。

“要…起了吗…” 景瑚轻轻揉了揉那团柔软的头发。

他摇了摇头，往怀里缩的更紧了些，均匀的呼吸声也悄然而至。

景瑚弯下头，透过凌乱发丝的交错间隔看着他的睡颜。细长高挺的鼻梁两侧阴影中，卷翘睫毛随着睡眠呼吸的起伏而轻颤，脸颊上被枕头压出的红晕也可爱，轻启的泛白双唇吐出的薄气，撩过景瑚脖子上的皮肤，温热。

“……takumi，”  
川西拓実这副面孔，每一分棱角每一处细节早已不知道被端详过多少次，琢磨过多少次，仍旧爱不释手。

先把昨晚的线稿完成了吧。

景瑚边想着，小心翼翼的从他脖子下，缓慢抽出手臂爬起身来，衣服和被褥摩擦的声音都尽力减到最小，生怕惊动了他。

拓実隐约听到浴室里细微的洗漱声，和随后在额前落下的温润，意识飘忽的时沉时起，待到再次清醒，已是一个小时以后了。

“keigo……”   
拓実坐靠在床头，睡眼惺忪打着哈欠，摸索堆放在枕头旁的衣物，随意捞起一件走进浴室，没一会儿就从里头，传来清脆的水流声。  
擦干身上的水滴，换上的衣服在身上大了一个size的宽松感，衣摆直盖到了膝盖上方，和熟悉的味道，拓実就明白，他拿到的是景瑚的白衬衫，但是也早已成习惯一般，平静的穿上，一颗颗扣上扣子离开卧室走在二楼的长廊上。

一间离卧室不远的储放室里，挂满了各式各样的油画，几乎每幅画的边框都镶嵌着丰富的奖章，也几乎每一幅画，无论是东京飘飘柳絮下午憩的少年，还是阿尔卑斯山上手捧余晖的精灵，都出自同一副面容。

这些精绝画作的作者，同样也出自一人之手，佐藤景瑚。 而画中的人，川西拓実，是他的专用模特。

赤裸的双腿一步步走下木质楼梯。拓実从拐角处看下厅内厨房的吧台上，摆着一盘鲜艳的草莓，上面还挂着清洗时留下的水珠。

到此时才醒，难免也饿了，拓実的食欲也被水果的清香纷纷勾起。站到了吧台前，专注又期待渴望，捻起一只饱满草莓的草梗，塞进齿间。清甜的果汁清香，在挤压果肉的瞬间充满口腔，滋润味蕾，拓実满意的笑着吮吸手指粘上的果汁。

“嗯~放在这里果然没错，让我钓到了一只，馋嘴松鼠。”

拓実叼起一颗草莓朝声音看过去。景瑚不知道什么时候，就在趴楼梯扶手上，愉快的注视他了。他背在身后的手伸了出来摆在拓実的眼前，手上正拿的是一张画纸，上面画了一只吃得圆嘟嘟的可爱松鼠满足的仰躺在地上。是用钢笔做的速写。

拓実咽下口中的果肉，凑到景瑚跟前，抽出他手里的画举到脸边，学着画里的小东西瞪圆了眼睛鼓起腮帮子。

“噗哈哈哈哈……” 景瑚捏住了拓実脸上的软肉，手感很不错。“幼稚的takumi。“

“keigo才幼稚呢。” 拓実瞧向心安理得享受着自己喂草莓的景瑚，小报复的弹了一下他的额头，就抱着果盆转身走向厅室。

房里通明的光线，照得拓実身上本就单薄的衬衫，更加通透。因行走，而轻摇的窄腰曲线，时张时合的衣摆下半遮半掩的腿臀，都在透过衣面淡白的朦胧中若隐若现。

景瑚目不转睛的盯着这副藏在自己衬衫里的身体，心情很不错，心中所想所思的宁静之湖，也泛起点滴水花。

拓実习惯性的走向景瑚的画室。在画架的正前方，放置着一张被落地天鹅绒毯铺盖的长沙发。他把怀里的东西搁在一旁放参照实物的圆柱上，半倚靠着松软的沙发坐下，抬眼看向随后走进来，坐在画架前的景瑚，拿起手侧的画笔，就开始专注于眼前的创作上。

只要他拿起画笔，与往日随心所欲的个性都会变的不一样。认真，专注，没有任何外物可以惊扰。拓実喜欢景瑚为自己量身打造的作品，更爱他工作时的这幅模样，无论是站在场景里做模特，还是休息时坐在一旁， 都忍不住让视线在他的棱角上停留，百看不厌。

“右，上仰。”  
仅仅是简单的词语，多年的默契下，拓実不假思索也能捕捉到景瑚的意思，他歪过身体，仅给景瑚留下扬视前侧角度的右脸，任他观摩完成画作。

画室里，仅有挂钟的滴答声在陈述时间流逝的脚步。  
初识之时，他们彼此皆为初出茅庐，默默无闻。却心照不宣的走到一起。在静默的画室里，没有声音的交流，肢体间隔着一层画板与现实之间的距离，更是没有过多接触。却就在一笔一画，眼神一来一往之间，风靡扬名。而当景瑚放下画笔，打破画板与现实的距离走向拓実的时候，原先萌生的暧昧不清的情愫，便开始注定。

“别人画画，都专注这个，” 拓実缩紧身体缓解酸痛，略显疲惫的拍了拍放在沙发旁，做参照物的果物。那时，才刚刚经历完了他们意想不到的初夜。“你倒好，只记得看人了。”

坐在他身旁整理衣物的景瑚，笑盈盈的揽过他的肩膀，轻吻他的脸颊。  
“因为，你比水果要好吃多了。”

回味起往初的记忆，也是如品佳肴的美味。拓実的食指指尖点磨唇边，望着景瑚的半合双眼，忽然与他的视线交汇，都不禁会心的相视而笑。

“我突然有了更好的想法。” 景瑚把原先的画从画架上取了下来，重新夹上新的画纸。  
刚才的光影，早就在景瑚的心里生根发芽了。

“重新开始？” 拓実看似不情不愿的躺在沙发上翻了个身把脸窝进了软绒沙发里，含含糊糊的说着。“好…累…剥削员工。”

看来这次自己的小模特不太想配合呢。

景瑚搁置下画笔，走向躺在雪绒上舒服的不肯动弹的他，笑嘻嘻的只手撑在拓実身侧的沙发，拍了两巴掌他屁股。

“干嘛……噗哈哈哈…”  
拓実挪掉了搭在他臀部上的手，没成想景瑚还有后招。毫不留情的挠起了拓実最怕痒的脖子和腰，惹得他笑颤得身体弹的一下扭了过来，被笑的抽光了力气，还是挣扎着手脚并用想拨开那些痒源，当然，也不是那么容易的，被景瑚一一避开了。毕竟小松鼠的招式，他还不清楚吗？

玩闹拉扯间，距离也逐渐失去了隔阂。彼此身体的体温相互体会，呼吸吐出的温度，撩动着彼此脸颊的神经。

被牵引出的情与意，附有磁力，让两副唇情不自禁的依偎在一起，舔舐唇尖，湿软探入口腔。

“你在干什么？” 依依不舍的分开唇齿，拓実轻笑着问，“不务正业的笨蛋画家。”

“嗯…我在吃草莓。” 景瑚歪了歪脑袋，“因为，肚子饿了，没办法务正业。”

“笨蛋…”

拓実抬手捞向身后的果盘，往景瑚的嘴里塞了一颗草莓。

“这才叫吃…唔…嗯…”

景瑚咬住半端，将另一半送入拓実口中，引导着他一同咬开，流出的果汁逐渐蔓延，清新可口。景瑚温软的舌尖在拓実的口中顶推传递着松软的果肉，挤弄搅动。果的水分充盈，被挤压的扎出不少甜汁来，以至于无法承接，溢出了嘴角，划过下颚，一滴滴染湿了衬衫的领口。

“两个人一起吃，” 景瑚埋进了拓実的颈窝，在他的耳根沉迷般的言语，“会更棒哦。”

拓実的嘴角被景瑚覆上，一点点舔去粘上的果味，沿着方才流过的痕迹，蜿蜒而下滑过喉结，便从耳边听到了一时加重的喘息，他的满意叼住尖端，轻轻吮吸啃咬。感受着身下人高扬起脖子的喘息，景瑚边手握住他的腰侧，将薄衫的衣边捋上胸口，整副身体，几乎一览无遗。然而，这副让画师们都争相临摹的佳好身材，腹部上却满布扎眼的骇人伤疤。

“takumi……” 景瑚的指心覆在这些伤痕上，低声呼唤着他的名字。

那会的他们名不见经传，为了在赛中脱颖而出，为了他们更好的未来，景瑚竭力把想象发挥到极致去创作。最终他们定点在海边，拓実要背靠礁石浸泡在海水里，供他参照。美丽的海线，是绝佳的取景，然而谁也想不到，潜藏在水中，带着猛毒的透明水母，却是危险。

从医院醒来，拓実第一眼就看到惨白的脸上泪痕干涸，被海水打湿了头发和衣衫狼狈不堪的景瑚，紧攥在病床边的指节都失去血色。

拓実的腹部被蛰后，伤口又不断的被海水浸没侵蚀，造成二次感染溃烂，可他仍强忍剧痛坚持景瑚画完，才体力不支倒下，也留下了，这个不可磨灭的伤疤。

“如果我退缩了，往后你也不会让我再回那片海域里去了，“ 拓実的手心覆在了景瑚湿润的脸颊，抚摸着他，“那么世上就会失去一副佳作，一个独一无二的天才画家可能被埋没，我不后悔。” 

即使过了这些年，回忆的溪流仍潺潺流过，景瑚落吻在了这些沟壑上，细细的亲吻过，每一条伤痕，每一处结痂，如落樱入杯，拨弄涟漪的温柔，欲抚平伤口，也拨弄着情绪的升起。他沿着染上情欲潮红，轻颤的腰腹，渐渐吻下，双手慢慢推分开拓実的双腿，吻吸着腿根内侧敏感的皮肤。湿软的触感纷纷略过，热流和舒适的快感，也让身下起了反应。

“keigo……嗯…唔啊…” 

景瑚含住了拓実已有挺立之势的器官，吞吐吮吸着，爱抚着。忽然被潮湿温室包裹住，灼热的快感和热流涌上脑尖，激得拓実深喘着，不禁把手指嵌入景瑚的发中，体会他投入其中的幅度，往他口中挺送。

“慢…一点…呃啊…keigo…要…出…” 拓実深知此感即将来临，轻推景瑚的头发。

“唔…这样就好…”

“真的…吗……啊…嗯啊！”

滚热的浊液涌进了景瑚的喉，他微笑着让口中的器官退出来，在拓実高潮过后，迷离的视线中，咽下口中之物。

“谢谢你的美味。” 景瑚沉声到，轻吻拓実沾染了薄汗的额头。  
“太…狡猾了…”   
拓実用尽稀薄的力气，攥住景瑚的双肩，顺势将他推坐起来，面对着跨坐在他的大腿上，褪下胸前滑落的衬衫扔到一旁，赤裸着，让铺盖了一层薄薄水雾的眼睛凝视着景瑚带笑的深瞳。一颗颗的为景瑚解开衣衫的纽扣，直至松开皮带的锁扣，捧出半立的性器套弄。

“不能…只有我……啊唔…”   
“不会的。” 景瑚从沙发的旁柜里，摸索出一瓶润滑剂，倾倒在手中，推入他的后穴轻轻搅弄。

“…嗯……进…来啊” 拓実在景瑚的耳边嗔声催促着。  
“就来，takumi，” 景瑚抽出沾上拓実体内，搅和出的黏腻液体的手指，涂抹在他一侧挺立的乳首上，扶起他的腰，引着他让穴口对上性器的尖端，“会好好品尝的。”

拓実扶着景瑚的肩膀沉下腰，一点点的把性器挤入穴道，立刻反射性的，吸纳着他的尺寸，包裹着进入，拓実的手也随着逐渐撑开身体进入的深处，吐息着越发攥紧了景瑚的肩膀，开始深浅交替着抽动身体。

性器磨过柔软紧致的潮湿肠壁，被按抚得舒服，景瑚俯首让气息洒在了拓実随着身体摇晃的乳首上，刚才涂抹上的液体在灯光下，粉嫩湿亮，引诱着景瑚含入口中品味，舔舐吮吸。

“啊！keigo…嗯啊……keigo…唔…”  
被意外袭来的又一层快感挑起的欲，让拓実无意识的喘叫着仰声呼唤着他的名字。

“…takumi……”   
景瑚迫切的给予他回应，右手扣紧在他的后脑按向自己，让彼此的额尖紧紧相贴，配合着拓実身体摇曳的幅度向上顶弄，沉沦这场浸透的交合，交融的喘息与汗水，身下快感满溢的交合，在静谧巧小的空间里，逐渐让情绪涌动，推至最浓之时，迎接顶峰，热流倾泻于彼此的身体，撩拨着仍未完全褪去的欲情。

“……keigo？”  
还未从高潮过后的余热中醒来完全回复过来的拓実，却被景瑚搂抱着离开沙发，如珍贵易碎的珍宝阁，小心翼翼的放于地毯上。拓実的背后传来冰凉的触感和压下时的沙沙声响，才让他意识到他压在了景瑚的画纸。

“takumi，你知道吗。你就是我的创作之源，只要看到你，我的灵感就会源源不断的来，如果没有你，我永远都画不出这些作品。”  
景瑚怜惜的着，珍重的度过拓実红润微烫的脸，柔情蜜意的言语和他诉说，倾尽所爱之心，  
“你才是我最重要的，在这个世上独一无二的佳作。”

酸意不经意的涌上了拓実的眉间，他抚摸着肚子上当年为了景瑚不顾一切的拼命，而留下的痕迹。感动，爱，化作拂过湖面的清风，吹落了拓実眼眶中盈溢的泪，滑落眼角。

因为值得，

拓実很快撇开头，抽动着塞塞的鼻翼，擦掉眼泪。

这个笨蛋，值得。

“takumi……唔…”  
景瑚轻缓的摆过拓実的脸，附在他的唇齿，难舍难分的缠动深吻，再次为彼此沉沦。未粘一笔的纯白画纸上，交叠缠绵的身影，交合流落的染痕，彼此的心跳最真切。

“如果哪天，你看着我终于没有灵感了呢？”

过后，他们卷进了沙发上的毯子里，相互拥抱厮磨的时候，拓実卷玩着景瑚的头发问他。

“嗯，是啊…” 景瑚刻意做出一副思索的样子，逗逗他越来越急切想知，却又装作不在意的小心思。看着他为难的样子，景瑚笑得忍不住戳了一下他的脸颊。  
“那我就不会再画了。因为我只想画你，画不出以外的东西。”

“……我才不相信呢。” 拓実盯着景瑚一愣，就一副别当是在哄小孩嫌弃口吻怼回，翻身过去只给他留了个背影。  
可是拓実转身过去的那一会儿，因笑容而扬起的嘴角，却被景瑚捕捉到了。

哈哈，还说不是幼稚的takumi？  
景瑚愉悦的从拓実身后搂紧他的身体。  
还不是像个孩子一样，被哄到了？

只不过……

“是真的，” 景瑚在拓実的耳背，轻声言说着，“骗你的话是…小狗？”

“噗噗，哈哈哈……” 拓実这回，被这傻里傻气的话给逗得忍俊不禁，翻回身来瞪着景瑚的眼睛，“笨蛋画家。”

“哼哼，彼此彼此。” 

窃声的欢笑气氛里，依偎紧拥着，轻碰薄唇，无声诉说绵长。

“今天就这样，一直待在一起吧。” 景瑚惬意的让下巴垫在拓実的头顶。

“嗯。” 

“但是有点饿了……吃草莓吧。”

“嗯…嗯？…哎？！”   
看景瑚这又要压在自己身上的趋势，拓実满脸写着抗拒。  
“住手啊喂！真的会下不了地的！要吃吃别的啊！”

“不行~因为没有比你更美味的了~”

注定，又是一个，品尝美味的日子。


End file.
